This is the 21st year of the continuation grant of the General Clinical Research Center at the University of New Mexico School of Medicine with its unique multi-ethnic patient population. Major areas of investigation are: Neuroendocrinology/Psychiatry: Examination of the hypophyseal/pituitary/adrenal axis in neuropsychiatric and metabolically altered states, depression, and post traumatic stress. Endocrinology: Molecular biology of aldose-reductase modulation of the polyol pathway in patients with diabetic complications, including status of oxidative stress on the development of diabetic complications. Metabolism: Determination of brain glucose utilization during normal and hypoglycemic states and its relationship to energy expenditure in man. Ketone kinetic investigation in diabetes in relation to insulin regulation and counter-regulatory hormone exposure. Investigation of glucose regulation in the elderly. Bioengineering: Development and evaluation of algorithms for the non- invasive infra-red glucose sensor. Development and evaluation of the fetal monitor by infra-red technology for pH, p02, and pC02. Nutrition: Longitudinal studies of the nutritional status of healthy elderly persons, studies of their intake, absorption. Neonatology: Role of Human Epidermal Growth Factor on pulmonary maturation in the perinatal period and regulation by corticosteroids; investigations of red blood cell and leukocyte kinetics and molecular regulation in the neonate during expansion with growth factors. Neurology: Role of matrix metalloproteinases in maintenance of the blood- brain barrier in injury, stroke and multiple sclerosis. Infectious Disease: Investigation of emerging pathogens, molecular biology of Hantavirus, Herpes Simplex Virus, and Human Papillomavirus. Pulmonary: Pathophysiology of functional pulmonary immunity in the human being.